<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Try Me by SpicyAllister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780470">Try Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyAllister/pseuds/SpicyAllister'>SpicyAllister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dominant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Finger Sucking, M/M, Sub Hank Anderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:46:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyAllister/pseuds/SpicyAllister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor finds an interesting body hack for humans online and wants to try it out with Hank.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Try Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor and Hank both had the day off and decided to spend it just relaxing at home with no specific plans in mind. Hank sat on the couch and watched TV while Connor took an interest in browsing the internet, he had access to it before but only used it to look up information they needed at the moment, never really looked at social media or forums about anything that peeked his interest.</p>
<p>He scrolled through the tablet at various random posts on a social media app and saw one labeled "tricks to try on your own body". Connor wasn't sure if it applied to androids, but he chose to take a look anyway. Most were pretty simple, such as "Scratch the back of your calf to suppress the urge to go to the bathroom!" As he assumed, nothing applied to androids, but one trick did catch his eye before he moved on.</p>
<p>"If you want to get rid of your gag reflex, grab your left thumb inside your fist."</p>
<p>As soon as Connor read that, he glanced over at Hank, who still watched TV unaware of the look Connor gave him. Connor walked over and joined Hank on the couch and cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"I found something interesting online, Hank, and I'd like to try it if you don't mind." Connor suddenly spoke and Hank turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Uh, sure Connor." Hank said a bit confused but interested in what Connor had in mind.</p>
<p>"I read online that humans can eliminate their gag reflex with this one trick, thought we could test that out, hm?" Connor said and placed a hand on Hank's thigh as he shifted closer to him. Hank's breath caught as he realized what Connor inferred by that but let out a low chuckle after,</p>
<p>"Alright sweetheart, c'mon cause I know we won't stop there." Hank said with a smile and took Connor's hand as they quickly made their way to the bedroom, the door barely closed behind them before Connor lips made their way to Hank's in a heated kiss. Hank was pressed up against the door as Connor took the lead, groaning as he bit Hank's lower lip and let his tongue explore Hank's mouth which earned a muffled moan from the older man. It didn't take long for both of them to get aroused and their dicks to quickly grow uncomfortable being restricted in their pants so much. Connor finally pulled away remembering that Hank needed to breath much to his disappointment, and Hank panted heavily just from that small session already, face flushed red as well.</p>
<p>"Ready to put that trick to use, pretty boy?" Connor called out as he started undoing his pants, eager to use the new information he found online. Hank nodded and immediately dropped down to his knees and helped Connor out of his restrictions, his cock sprung to life with precum beaded at the tip. Hank took a hold of Connor's shaft with his right hand and did as the trick said to do with his left, and soon enough he took Connor in his mouth. He lapped and sucked on the tip at first, but since this all was because of that one trick, he didn't hesitate and took him in deeper until Connor's whole cock was buried in Hank's throat, and to both of their surprises, the trick did work. Hank wasn't gagging and Connor took this opportunity to place his hands on Hank's head.</p>
<p>"Relax, just keep that fist tight, time to see how well this trick really works.." Connor groaned as he moved to throat fucking Hank, thrusting against his mouth as he held Hank in place, the older man moaned and hadn’t felt the need to gag so he instead moved a hand down to stroke himself. Connor groaned and panted as he used Hank's mouth to get himself off, occasionally tugged at Hank's hair making him groan, which only made his cock throb more in his throat.</p>
<p>He felt his release build up and despite really wanting to finish then and there, he stopped and pulled out of Hank's mouth with a whine as his cock throbbed in the air, so close to cumming. Hank let his tongue hang out as he tried catching his breath, a bit confused as to why Connor suddenly halted everything. Before he could ask though, he was lifted up and placed onto the bed on his side, Connor quickly laid behind him and a hand slipped between Hank's thighs and pulled one of his legs up.</p>
<p>"You said it wouldn't stop there, right?" Connor breathed against Hank's neck which caused him to squirm. Connor took notice and began placing kisses and small nips all along said area and Hank had to bite his lip to suppress a moan as his body trembled. Connor bought his hand up to Hank's mouth and without any words Hank took two fingers in his mouth, sucked on them and had his tongue swirl around them. Connor added a third and Hank moaned enjoying the feeling of Connor's fingers curled in his mouth.</p>
<p>"Good boy." Connor praised as he retracted his hand now moving down to prod at Hank's hole. Slowly he pushed one finger in, then the others followed as Hank adjusted to each one, and as soon as all was okay he moved them, pumping them in and out and curling them which caused Hank to groan and arch his back.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Connor..." Hank breathlessly called out. Connor hummed in reply for him to continue. "Please, I need you." Hank finished and Connor nodded, as fun as it was to tease, his cock was harder than it ever was before and desperately needed a release. Connor pulled out his fingers and Hank shuddered but suddenly groaned as the emptiness was replaced by Connor's thick cock as he filled him up. It didn't take long before Connor thrusted at an even pace and the room filled with the sounds of pleasure. Connor had a hold of Hank's leg and lifted it a bit more, Hank spread open more and thrusted his cock deeper as he picked up the pace.</p>
<p>"Ohh, fuck!" Just what Connor wanted to hear. His thrusts got a bit rougher too, seeing Hank practically scream at the top of his lungs as he grasped at the bedsheets tightly from doing so. He felt his climax getting close as his thrusts got sloppier and Hank seemed close too based on his moans and his cock that throbbed wildly in the air.</p>
<p>"Hank, I'm gonna.." Connor panted out and Hank could only nod in return while he let out a mix of moans and heavy breaths. Connor's grip on Hank tightened as he managed a few more quick hard thrusts and buried his cock deep in Hank, groaning as he came, and Hank followed soon after and shot his load all over the bed. They both took a minute to catch their breaths and Connor covered Hank's back and neck with soft kisses.</p>
<p>"Guess that trick really did work after all, huh?" Hank mumbled, still panting lightly. Connor hummed and cuddled up close to Hank as he enjoyed his warmth, Hank chuckled and as much as he wanted to clean up and turn in for the night, he didn't mind staying like this for just a little while longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still learning tags and all, if I should add any others let me know :'&gt;<br/>Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>